


Terminus

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, F/M, Het, Implied Relationships, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The twelfth of my gift drabbles.accioslashasked for 'Snape/Petunia, for old times sake.'





	Terminus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> The twelfth of my gift drabbles. **accioslash** asked for 'Snape/Petunia, for old times sake.'

She should have known he'd find her. 

Nevertheless, she's startled when she opens the door of the hotel room and there he stands.

He looks older, tired and pale, his eyes darker and more pained than ever.

"Tuney," he says, voice soft. Desperate.

She closes her eyes and feels the thrum of his magic on her skin, giving her goose pimples and reminding her of things she's tried so hard to forget.

His lips on her neck, his hands on her breasts, his length deep inside her.

She steps aside, her heart pounding as she locks the door behind them.


End file.
